


King of Diamonds, King of Hearts

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Ambition: Heart's Desire (Fallen London), Drama, Fetish, Gambling, Glove Kink, Love Triangles, M/M, Magical Realism, Psychology, RST, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rivalry, Stalking, UST, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Выиграй самое заветное желание — либо проиграй душу, рассудок или жизнь.Изучи соперника — и знай, что он непредсказуем, хитёр, превосходит многовековым опытом и не намерен уступать.Но он — не дьявол и не судьба. Он всего лишь и есть заветное желание.
Relationships: Player (Fallen London)/The Manager of the Royal Bethlehem, The Manager of the Royal Bethlehem/The King with a Hundred Hearts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	King of Diamonds, King of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам Амбиции «Heart’s Desire» (написано ещё до выхода финала, поэтому расходится с каноном) и одного из вариантов Destiny.
> 
> «Diamonds» (алмазы) и «hearts» (сердца) — бубны и червы в англоязычном именовании мастей.

За каминной решёткой потрескивают угли. Подкинуть дров и просидеть так до утра — до фабричного гудка или до колокола с пристани, раз уж рассвета здесь не бывает... Вот что было бы славно. Только неразумно.

Последняя ночь перед встречей. Нужно выспаться. И быть трезвым, что удручает, так как ему первый раз в жизни хочется впасть в совершеннейшее беспамятство.

Если бы матушка знала, что он увлечётся азартными играми, то наследства ему было бы не видать. Всего этого огромного пустого особняка, в котором в такое время особенно одиноко. Всех этих картин, которые смотрят на него глазами далёких родственников — кажется, тоже осуждающе. 

Но, конечно, это только его воображение. Здесь больше никого нет. И некому его остановить.

...Когда пробегающая крыса роняет что-то и пробуждает его от дрёмы, гостиная уже холодна и темна. Камин потух.

Он сонно трёт глаза. Рядом с ним на краю дивана сидит чужой силуэт, почти чёрный в контрасте теней.

(И никто не услышит, как он кричит. Если _успеет_ закричать.)

Он машинально отшатывается, но полулёжа это не так-то легко сделать. Между ними всё равно остаётся достаточно расстояния, чтобы ладонь легла ему на плечо — то ли успокаивая, то ли удерживая.

— Да не вздрагивай ты так каждый раз. Я же просто наблюдаю, — усмехается незваный гость, в подтверждение поправляя монокль: мимолётный отблеск в сумраке.

Дар речи дан человечеству значительно позже, чем неотвратимый инстинктивный страх. Особенно перед всем, что таится в темноте, пока пребываешь в беззащитности и неведении сна. Поэтому проходит ещё несколько неловких секунд, прежде чем Игроку удаётся совладать с мыслями и словами:

— О-опять? Зачем? Вы...

— ...И тебе тоже доброй ночи, спасибо, дела хорошо, да, замечательная погода, — перебивает он, разочарованно убирая руку.

Конечно, он здесь с определённой важной целью: изучить противника. И потенциального будущего клиента — так как всё ещё надеется, что тот поставит на кон свой рассудок. Что ж, придётся разочаровать его и в этом.

Игрок встаёт и упрямо принимается заново разжигать камин. Тёплый свет пламени заставляет тени трепетать в смятении. Остаётся неподвижен только один силуэт, в котором проступают черты распорядителя Королевского Вифлеемского Отеля — безукоризненные в любое время суток, от шляпы до начищенных штиблет.

— Уютное гнёздышко, — тоном специалиста комментирует Менеджер, осматривая гостиную. — Будет жаль, если ты его проиграешь.

Выходит, он уже знает.

— Я не говорил о своей ставке никому, кроме горничной, чтобы она успела найти другую работу. Неужели её так легко подкупить?

— О, ты недооцениваешь силу моего обаяния, — улыбается он, — и бриллиантов.

Дорогие серьги, подаренные странным джентльменом с восемью пальцами, нашёптывали ей в уши жуткие тайны, лишающие сна. И, разумеется, вызывали слишком много неудобных вопросов. На следующий же день она отнесла их в ломбард... Да, вот почему Игрок их не видел и ни о чём не подозревает. Вполне правдоподобно.

— Хорошо, что о другой — победной — знаю только я. Ведь теперь вы пришли подкупать _меня_ , не так ли? Чтобы я уступил вам, если окажусь в преимуществе?

— Каюсь, иногда я так и делал. Когда оппоненты мечтали о чём-нибудь невыносимо банальном — богатстве, пропуске в высшее общество, процветающем деле... Да, я предлагал им это сам. Иногда они соглашались. Но, увы, никогда не выигрывали. Как и я.

— Я вас не осуждаю. Если, конечно, вы хотели услышать именно это.

— Я тебя тоже. Потому что мне известно твоё желание.

Игрок едва не роняет каминную кочергу:

— Откуда?..

Он должен убедиться, что это не блеф.

— Я уже давно слежу за твоими снами, — поясняет гость. — Или, правильнее сказать, эротическими кошмарами, как метко назвал их доктор Шломо. Нет, нет, мальчик мой, не надо так бледнеть, словно юная девица в слишком туго затянутом корсете. Разве тебя не радует перспектива помочь прогрессу психоанализа? Целая глава в его новой книге! Ох, если бы ты мечтал всего лишь о славе или следе в истории...

Тот не слышит и половины. Только садится и молча глядит в постепенно разгорающийся огонь.

Так вот что он высматривал, карауля у его кровати. Но почему мысль об этом пробуждает не тревогу и возмущение, как должна, а гораздо больше?..

— Даже не знаю, польщён я или обижен, — продолжает Менеджер, ставя перед собой трость и задумчиво опираясь подбородком на скрещенные пальцы. — Скорее, второе. Ведь если ты погубишь себя, как бедняга Тристрам, это останется на моей совести, и без того отягощённой веками всевозможных сожалений. И... для начала ты мог хотя бы попытаться.

— Попытаться? — бормочет Игрок. — Попытаться?! Да... я мог. Как в сентиментальных романах, рискнуть соблазнить объект своей страсти. Царя, которому никогда не буду ровней. Бессмертного, который за три тысячи лет явно успел пресытиться всем, чем только можно. Человека, который до сих пор преданно влюблён в другого. Ну конечно, у меня были все шансы! И как это я не додумался ими воспользоваться?..

— Самоирония — это замечательно: означает, что ты ещё не отчаялся... Впрочем, вряд ли будет падать духом тот, кому почти каждую ночь снится _такое_.

Игрок изо всех сил старается не встречаться с ним взглядом.

— Зачем вы пришли? Посмеяться надо мной?

— Сначала я хотел отговорить тебя, пока не поздно, — в голосе Менеджера проскальзывает снисходительное сочувствие. — Но, пожалуй, не буду. Должен признать, это неожиданно и интересно. А скука — вечный враг тех, кто живёт слишком долго. Так что вперёд. Развлеки меня. Удачи!

Он протягивает ладонь, не снимая перчатки. Обманчиво дружеский жест противника, затаившего в руке оружие. Или козырь. Но Игрок всё равно принимает его, поднявшись и с достоинством распрямив плечи.

— Ничего, — цедит тот сквозь сжатые зубы, — я играл в шахматы со смертью, не побоюсь и сыграть в карты со своим безумием.

— Хорошо, что ты понимаешь, что это безумие, — замечает Менеджер. Склонившись, чтобы скрепить рукопожатие фамильярным похлопыванием по плечу, он добавляет почти шёпотом: — И поэтому, если не преуспеешь, я с удовольствием заберу тебя.

От его слов, вкрадчивого тона и близкого дыхания Игрока насквозь пронизывает подавленной дрожью — то ли страха, то ли желания.

***

Выиграй самую заветную мечту — либо проиграй душу или жизнь.  
Изучи соперника — и знай, что он непредсказуем, хитёр, превосходит многовековым опытом и не намерен уступать.  
Но он — не дьявол и не судьба. Он всего лишь и есть заветная мечта.

Из семи за столом остались они вдвоём.

— Ну как, достаточно развлеклись? — язвит Игрок, припоминая напутствие.

— Я ещё только начал! — усмехается Менеджер.

Он в своём лучшем костюме и отличном настроении. Весь вечер он шутит, красуется, выуживает оливки из бокалов и получает нескрываемое удовольствие от раздражения предельно сосредоточенных оппонентов. Ничто не выдаёт в нём ни капли беспокойства.

На что бы он ни поставил, он утратил слишком много, чтобы в сравнении это имело значение. Любовь, ставшая горькой ненавистью. Царство, обращённое в руины. Имя, забытое за безликими словами: Весёлый Джентльмен. Действительно, так смеяться можно только когда слёз уже не осталось.

Самый опасный человек — не тот, кому известны твои постыднейшие желания и худшие кошмары. Самый опасный человек — тот, кому больше нечего терять.

Руки Игрока дрожат от напряжения, еле удерживая вместе веер карт. Чем ближе к победе, тем неизбежнее кажется проигрыш. Но на самом деле он потерпел поражение ещё раньше. Когда вышедшее из чужой памяти величественное видение, спускаясь по ступеням древнего храма, повернуло лицо, и он узнал в нём прохожего из толпы с лондонских улиц. Когда был посвящён в тайну его страсти — неувядающей, безмерной, искренней. Когда понял, что пойдёт на что угодно, лишь бы разделить ту хотя бы на ничтожное по сравнению время — даже если она окажется для него роковой, как и для Короля-с-Сотней-Сердец.

— Надеюсь, тебе не придёт в голову свести счёты с жизнью, как некоторым, — вслух размышляет Менеджер. — Фамильный дом этого не стоит. А такой старый дурак, как я — тем более. Честно говоря, до сих пор понятия не имею, зачем я тебе нужен. Власти у меня нет, да и прежняя была невелика. Завещать кому-нибудь своё состояние не придётся ещё неопределённо долго. Ну а красавцем меня в последний раз называла мама, и это было до нашей эры. То есть вашей.

Подделки антикварных монет, складываемые в центр стола вместо фишек, приятно звенят.

— Если верить виденным мной воспоминаниям, основатель Полифрема был поистине прекрасен, привёз с края света невиданные диковины и дорогие шелка, а также открыл вам невероятные новые политические и торговые перспективы. Но разве вы полюбили его именно за это? Что-то сомневаюсь.

Они раскрывают часть карт. Игрок с облегчением выдыхает. Два Короля.

Но ему точно не стоило касаться этой темы. Глаза бывшего владыки Первого Города темнеют до черноты. В той нет ничего сверхъестественного: обыкновенная черта ближневосточного народа. И всё-таки от его взгляда становится не по себе.

Игра — одна из древнейших форм ритуала. А Менеджер — всё ещё верховный жрец. Карточный стол — его алтарь, и нечто высшее и непостижимое прямо сейчас решает, кем быть сидящему с другой стороны — сослужителем или жертвой. А может, лишь слепой случай.

Из колоды забирают последнее.

— Чего же ты хочешь _на самом деле_ , бедный мой мальчик? Совершить подвиг — одолеть могущественное оскорбление природы, словно мифический герой? Потешить самолюбие — поравняться со мной и завоевать моё внимание? Или тебе просто стало скучно и тоскливо? О, ты не знаешь, что такое настоящая скука и тоска. Ты не представляешь.

— Вы правы: я не могу представить, что чувствуете вы, — соглашается Игрок. — Но я знаю, что чувствую я.

Как, _как_ можно любить тысячелетиями, когда самое глубокое влечение — и его в том числе, и потому он знает, что пожалеет — так редко доживает до конца обычного мимолётного срока, отпущенного человеку? Ответ прост: тот и есть сама любовь. Притягательное безумие, завёрнутое в изысканно подогнанный фрак общественной приемлемости. Жестокое милосердие: нечто, готовое похитить в любой момент, коварно заманив в плен иллюзий и алых балдахинов, но спасающее от гротескных несовершенств обыденности. Одновременно жертвенность и алчность. Страдание и страсть.

Играть со смертью было проще. По крайней мере, та не жульничает и не даёт ложных надежд.

Один шаг до победы — или поражения. Менеджер выжидательно постукивает пальцами по набалдашнику трости. Другими он держит его судьбу.

Нет. Так не пойдёт. Пора взять её в свои руки.

— Я сдаюсь.

Назойливый стук резко прекращается.

Со всех сторон, словно волна прибоя, нарастает взволнованный шёпот. Они ведь почти забыли, что здесь есть кто-то помимо них двоих. Еле сдерживаемый шок затрагивает даже непроницаемое ненастоящее лицо Епископа, даже взгляды свободных от фатальных ставок сторонних наблюдателей.

— Ты уверен? — спрашивает противник. Его вечная ухмылка из наигранно-беспечной постепенно превращается в триумфально-зловещую.

— Абсолютно.

Перешёптывание достигает критической точки и взрывается гомоном. Кто-то кричит. Кто-то аплодирует. Кто-то требует всё же раскрыть карты — просто из интереса. Игрок апатично повинуется.

— Во имя всех святых Ада... — восклицает рыжая дьяволица. — Ведь он бы выиграл!

Кто-то из дам, следуя моде бомонда, не особенно достоверно изображает обморок.

— Вы все это видели: он сумасшедший! — радостно объявляет Менеджер, сгребая стопки фишек-монет и забирая цилиндр с края стола. — А значит, любому ясно, _где_ должен быть. 

Он подаёт знак служащим отеля — двум утопленникам с пустыми глазами, пришедшим с ним. Приблизившись, те с рутинной привычностью заламывают Игроку руки за спину.

— Пустите! — сопротивляется он. — Я пойду сам.

***

Назвать апартаменты на верхнем этаже Королевского Вифлеемского Отеля роскошными — преуменьшение.

Золотая клетка. Бессрочное заключение в хорошо замаскированном доме для душевнобольных. Но — лучше, чем ничего. Всё равно жить ему больше негде.

Потерял он и репутацию. Однако это далеко не худшее, что случалось с проигравшими. Так что можно сказать, что фортуна была-таки на его стороне. Всё поправимо. Для начала бы только выбраться отсюда...

«Попытаешься сбежать — велю поварам зажарить тебя на ужин Искателям Имени. Их тут несколько сотен, всех не прокормить. Шучу, шучу... Несколько десятков.»  
Чёртов паяц.

В замке поворачивается универсальный ключ. Управляющий входит без стука, занося ящик «Ивы».

— За счёт заведения! Выпей за меня. Приободрись хоть чуть-чуть.

— Спасибо, но мне нечего праздновать, — приглушённо откликается Игрок, уткнувшись лицом в декоративную подушку. Та вызывающе-красного цвета, как и всё в этом проклятом отеле. От сверкающей позолоты и ярких алых оттенков уже начинается мигрень, а ведь привыкнуть к ним придётся надолго.

— То есть как — нечего? Неужели ты за меня не рад? Я победил. Они — проиграли. Ты — мой. Разве это не _чудесно_?

Именно. Всего лишь новая игрушка. Очередной экземпляр в коллекции расколотых рассудков и сломанных судеб. Как он вообще мог надеяться стать для него чем-то бóльшим?..

— Говорю вам: я не безумен. Нет никаких причин держать меня здесь.

— Никто в здравом уме не поступил бы так, как ты, радость моя.

Радость устало поворачивает голову и смотрит на вошедшего тусклыми глазами в омутах тёмных кругов. Менеджер в служебной униформе — тоже раздражающе красно-золотой. О, боже...

— Это было разумное и взвешенное, пусть и очень запоздалое решение, — возражает Игрок, делая попытку привстать. — Подло принуждать кого-либо к любви недобровольно.

— Ты совершенно прав, — насмешливый голос становится серьёзнее. — Именно поэтому... я пришёл по своей воле.

Игрок хочет пояснить, что аргументировать собирался не вопросы морали, а свои действия, но палец в безукоризненно-белой перчатке останавливает его жестом молчания. Движется ниже, приподнимая сокрушённо опущенный подбородок. Удерживает, пока их губы соприкасаются.

Можно злиться на его расчётливость и беззастенчивое упоение триумфом, можно отчаиваться или протестовать, но нельзя отрицать, что Игрок всё ещё желает его. Больше всего на свете.

— Значит, ты сдался не потому, что отказался от своей мечты? Она до сих пор в силе? — вкрадчиво спрашивает тот.

Вопрос, безусловно, лишний. Тело и так отвечает на него предельно красноречиво. Неровным дыханием, теснотой брюк, бешеным сердцебиением.

— Тогда предлагаю другую игру, — скалится Менеджер, не дожидаясь ответа. Он достаёт карманные часы на цепочке. — Мои застёжки против твоих рук. Время пошло!

Странно, но на всех его щегольских сюртуках, фраках и пальто всегда одни и те же блестящие латунные пуговицы. Позволение прикоснуться к ним — нечто гораздо более значимое, чем может показаться. Словно разгадывать тайну, воплощённую материально. Пальцы Игрока дрожат от вожделения и заплетаются, как назло. А тех ещё и два ряда...

Вслух отсчитывая секунды, Менеджер не может сдержать смех. Самовлюблённый, пресыщенный, ребячащийся фигляр.

Но когда он снимает униформенный пиджак и развязывает воротник накрахмаленной рубашки, скрытые под ними старые шрамы и ритуальные татуировки на смуглой коже выдают совсем иное за этой маской: древнюю и мятежную стихию, которую не удержать в рамках чопорной викторианской эпохи — как бы он ни притворялся Весёлым Джентльменом.

Та пройдёт. Он останется. Но возьмёт от неё всё. В том числе — вдоволь напьётся обожанием этого очаровательно наивного юнца, решившего, что такого возможно укротить чужими правилами.

— К чёрту Базар и Хозяев с их играми, — тихо заявляет Менеджер. — Мы не будем друг другу ничего должны. Никаких ставок, никаких цен на счастье, никаких налогов на любовь. Никакой новой вины на мне... или тебе. Лишь одна ночь.

— Да. Моя совесть чиста. Я сделал правильный выбор. Лишь одна ночь, а потом вы получите свою заветную мечту — снова будете вместе с Королём-с-Сотней-Сердец...

— Ну, ну... что ты сам только что упоминал насчёт неправильности принуждения к взаимности? То, что такова моя цель, сказал тебе _он_. А я подобного никогда не говорил.

Игрок вздрагивает: дразнящие прикосновения выискивают наиболее чувствительные участки его тела, и им это удаётся. Слишком хорошо удаётся.

— Но... что же тогда вы пожелали?...

Он знает — Менеджер не любит снимать перчатки. Руки выдают возраст, противореча иллюзии вечной молодости. Не полностью, далеко не полностью, но достаточно, чтобы поселить на задворках разума сомнение, не скрывается ли на самом деле за белозубой улыбкой оскал пожелтевшего черепа, которому давным-давно место в забытой гробнице под толщей песка. Нет, конечно, нет — но даже если так, Игрок всё равно жаждал бы целовать его ещё и ещё. И эта мысль тревожит куда больше.

Прочертив линию по выступающей тазовой кости — да хватит думать про скелеты, когда перед тобой живой человек, а самые смелые фантазии обретают плоть! — невероятно заводящее ощущение текстуры перчаток скользит ниже.

— Прежде всего я хотел исправить свои ошибки. И подарить ему долгожданную свободу. Ему — и всем, кто тоже пострадал от их сделок.

Будто сами собой, гаснут свечи. Игрок не удивляется уже ничему: Вифлеемский Отель всегда повинуется своему хозяину, ведь так? Тьма обнимает и ласкает его.

— Мой... — алчно и самозабвенно повторяет коллекционер безумцев, чья тень у кровати так неотступно преследовала его ночами. — Наконец-то ты мой...

Игрок лепечет что-то бессвязное в ответ. Соглашается, умоляет взять его, не отпускать до конца жизни, только бы это не оказалось очередным сном, только...

— ...Только есть один нюанс, — прерывает его голос из сумрака. — Я царь-жрец. Я заключал сакральный брак с богинями моего народа. Формально, я не могу быть ничьим любовником — ни мечом, ни ножнами...

Снова — сводящая с ума недосягаемость. Сколько же ещё у неё слоёв и замков?..

— ...Но, к счастью, есть множество восхитительных способов обойти эти обеты.

Он обхватывает его бёдрами — так, как раньше Игрок видел лишь на рисунках с античных амфор. Собственнический, властный, мучительно-сладостный плен.

Меркнут отблески уличных огней. Темнота становится непроглядной. Снаружи кто-то истошно вопит. Кажется, даже стреляют. Но они слишком захлёстнуты страстью, чтобы обращать внимание.

Судя по звуку, соседи снизу настежь распахивают окна — посмотреть, что происходит.

— Слава Маю! Да здравствует Освобождение Ночи! — выкрикивают оттуда какую-то бессмыслицу. Чокнутые, что с них взять...

Игроку уже всё равно. Даже то, что в забытьи наслаждения Менеджер зовёт его чужим именем.

Тьма поглощает его — и всё вокруг.


End file.
